Clary's Gone
by Diamonds a girls best friend
Summary: Clary has died and Jace is Heartbroken he sets out to get revenge and kill clarys murder. sorry sucky summary but it is my first one please be nice people
1. Chapter 1

Death wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. You just die. I had wondered how it felt. You know When Jace had died I had wondered how it felt. What he thought and then I died but at least Jace was there.

I had just got done training with jace and I was getting ready to leave when I had become attacked. Attacked maybe isn't the right word when actually I had been murdered. He had come from behind and pulled out his dagger and stabbed me in my stomach. I waited for someone to find me and guess who found me Jace. He ran to me. It was to late though. I whispered I love you and died peacefully knowing I had gotten my last words out.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say last time that I didn't own anything so I don't own anything from the first chapter and this chapter. It is all owned by the amazing Cassandra Clare.

Chapter 2

No thought Jace as he turned the corner and saw Clary laying there. Oh Please God no, she couldn't die and she wouldn't die. So he scooped her up in his arms and ran. Clary he screamed you have to wake up you have to wake up for me. He felt the tears starting to come and pushed them back he couldn't lose it know. He burst open the doors to the institute. Help he screamed help me. Isabelle came running down the stairs. Oh My God Magnus get down here now and hurry screamed Izzy. What is it Isabelle I'm busy Oh My God Magnus said, Magnus you have to save Clary I can't be left here alone said Jace. Jace give her to me now Magnus said. He laid Clary on the floor and said Jace I can't do anything here she lost too much blood. Her heart has stopped and she's dead. I can't do anything I'm sorry Jace. NO she's not DEAD screamed Jace. She can't be she can't leave me here. Jace she's gone I'm sorry said Alec. O Clary sobbed Izzy. I'll call Jocelyn said Magnus. O god Clary no please wake up Clary Please sobbed Jace. There was a knock at the door I'll get it said Alec. Guys said Alec I think you should read this.

You should have killed me when you had the chance Jace.

Catch me if you can.

Jonathon

Wow I'm sorry I killed you Clary. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter tomorrow and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

** We all skip over this part… well at least I do. So were going to make this quick. I read my first chapter and it was awful but we are going to move on and this on may be awful to your going to tell me what you think by reviewing. So review please! I do not own the Mortal Instruments the magnificent Cassandra Clare wrote it. **

I can't breathe. I haven't been able to breathe since that night. To lose someone you love is like watching the world burn around you. To lose you're everything. To lose your future your past you present to lose everything because she was all you ever knew and all you ever cared about. Did living even matter anymore? Was the world really such a wonderful place without her in it? The drowning feeling won't go away I do things that never do. I cry and I scream and I beg because I just want her back. I want her to tell me that it was all just a joke and she didn't mean to take it this far that she was sorry. Then I realized that she won't this isn't some big joke and I won't ever be able to touch her hair, kiss her lips, or just give her one last hug. I don't know how long I have been sitting here. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, but it feels like eternities. Every second I sit here I try not to think about her but since I met her she was all I could think about. I think I should get up but I don't think I can. The great shadowhunter Jace Wayland gone insane at least that's what everyone will be saying. I do agree with them though I feel insane like I could stab myself and I wouldn't even care. I would see everyone I loved. I could meet my parents, I could see Max, I would see Clary and that's all that really matters. To see Clary to tell her I was sorry that I couldn't protect her that I always seemed to let her down but being Clary she would hug me and say that it wasn't my fault. I would still know that it was my fault but it would make feel better. Who is knocking on my door don't they know the world has stopped. The most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl in the whole world is dead and they don't even seem to care. "Jace," Izzy yells, "Please Jace let me in." Didn't she know I didn't want to talk. I would never be able to talk most likely never again."JACE IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW I'M KICKING THE DOOR IN." Izzy was angry but you could tell that she was devastated. Her voice sounded rough and weak like she had been crying for days. I slowly got up and opened the door. Izzy looked awful her hair normally straight as a pin is now wavy and ratted. Her makeup is smeared all over her face and her eyes are blood shot. She has bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept for days and her sweatpants and sweatshirt look like she dug them up from the bottom of a dumpster. Normally I would laugh at her and ask her why she looked like a hobo but I know why she looks like that and it makes me almost want to throw up. "Jace I'm sorry but we need you to help us plan the funeral." I blink once and then I lose it. My pristine room was becoming destroyed under my hands. I punched my wall has hard as I could and then ripped a lamp off my dresser and flung it out the window. I think I heard Izzy yelling for me to stop but I don't think I was going to stop anytime soon. It went on for hours until I finally calmed myself down. I looked over to where Izzy was she was just sitting on my bed crying. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I miss her," she whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear it and I sadly whispered back, "I miss her to."

**Aww Jace is going through the five stages of grief. Poor Jace **** Please Review**

**3 Love you guys 3**

**Diamonds **


End file.
